


Night Shift

by Latenightsgunfights



Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: Rk walks Gavin home after a long shift.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Night Shift

“That is your seventh cup of coffee in the last two hours, Detective.”

“And?” The response was irritable and annoyed, Gavin bringing a hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just let me think for a minute, Rk.” Less bite now, exhausted.

Night shifts were not gentle or kind to anyone, probably torture to one who’s sleeping habits were as erratic as Gavin Reed. Even Nines felt a stutter in his processors, a minute slowness to his reflexes, they’d both been working for a long time.

“I just came to tell you that it’s time to go home, Gavin.” He willed his voice to soften with the name, though it barely changed, still flat and robotic even in deviancy. Gavin read it though, as if in tune, an unspoken interface. The Detective smirked to himself.

He placed both hands of the desk, hauling himself up before stumbling, Nines catching him by both arms and steadying him. “I’m walking you home.” Gavin laughed tiredly, but didn’t protest, perhaps it was proof of the exhaustion. Nines scanned him quickly before grabbing Gavin’s jacket, sensors taking in the textured leather and smoky smell before throwing it over Gavin’s shoulders and watching as he slipped his arms through after several tries. Nines then looped their arms together, watching as Gavin pretended not to lean too close.

He politely waved goodbye to scarce officers littered about the precinct, promising Officer Chen that Reed would be in bed promptly, before departing, heading out into the dark and rain. Streets empty and shadows long. They began to walk in silence.

“You work yourself too hard, I think, Detective,” Nines said, surprised at the words he’d never say months ago. Gavin hummed idly in response, for once allowing Nines to lead with little insults or fuss. It was nice, albeit strange. Nines was content with the silence, the day too long an irritable for meaningless chatter anyway, it was something he was thankful Gavin understood.

Nines hummed a tune, a sweet fifties song he’d heard somewhere, the noise robotic but pleasant, echoing in the empty streets. He didn’t even know he could hum.

Gavin obviously didn’t either because he glanced up at him strangely before shrugging to himself, shivering and leaning closer, tiredness more prevalent, resting his head against the androids shoulder as they walked through quiet streets, grateful for each others company, not having to stress over conversation or repayment.

They walked up the stairs to Gavin’s apartment, still quiet, Nines having to shake Gavin awake when they reached his door. Gavin shuffled for the keys. The door opened quickly.

“Erm, thanks, I guess? Ah fuck, what am I doing?” Gavin grabbed Rk’s collar, pulling him down oddly gently, kissing his cheek. Nines felt blue tinge his cheeks, laughing as Gavin swatted him, embarrassed. “Now go, run along, go charge or whatever!” Gavin pushed him away from the door, stepping inside and closing it. Nines turned and walked away.

Gavin would be back to his usual self tomorrow, all glares and dark humour like Nines was used to, and he would go back to the scary android partner, fitting with Gavin like a jigsaw piece.

He looked up at the night sky, tracing patterns in the stars, before smiling to himself, just for a moment.

This was nice.


End file.
